Trapped
by Ms.ILoveAnime
Summary: They were trapped in an eternal night,with no sign of hope. Someone was testing them,trying to see their limits. Whoever it was they didn't care they wanted them to snap and separate from each other,no matter the cost. Now its up to them to survive.
1. Prolouge

**Angel of Darkness **

**Angel of Darkness **

**The world is in your hands**

**and I will fight until the end **

When the world you know is suddenly blocked out by the darkness what would you do?There are creatures in this world you have never seen,but when you come face to face with them what will you do?

**Angel of Darkness**

**Angel of Darkness**

**To follow your command **

**But I will fight and I will stand **

Will you snap under the pressure that's steady surrounding you and your family

What if that pressure was real

What if that pressure was a human being

What if that pressure was more than one human being

**When darkness fall**

**Pain is all**

**The Angel of Darkness **

**Will leave behind **

**and I _will _fight**

But will you fight to save your life

**The Love is lost **

**Beauty and Light **

**have vanished from **

**garden of delight **

Will you fight to save the one's you love

**The dreams are gone **

**Midnight has come**

**the darkness is _our_ new kingdom**

Its up to you decide whether you want to live or not


	2. Travel

Chapter 1

It was around 12:00 in the afternoon when sasuke and shikamaru decided to stop and rest with the girls for a while. Sasuke quickly scanned the area with his sharigon, while shikamaru kept his ears and his eyes open while he scanned the area also.

"Its safe"Sasuke said switching off his sharigon"You can come out you two"

Sakura and Temari emerged out of the bushes scanning over the area even though the guys just did

"Why are you two being so cautious"Sasuke asked taking a seat on a nearby rock

"Because we almost got attacked by a couple of rouge ninja's a while back"sakura said pushing a strand of her pink locks behind her ear

"Hey that wasn't our fault, besides we saved you two, didn't we"shikamaru said before sitting on the ground.

"Yeah it kinda was your fault, so don't say it wasn't"Temari said leaning on a nearby tree

"Sakura how is he"Sasuke said turning his gaze to his wife

Sakura held Kiyoshi and looked at his peaceful face"He's fine,he went to sleep way before we came here"Sakura said"Are you okay sasuke"

"As long as you and Kiyoshi are fine I am ok"Sasuke said

Sakura just smiled at him and soon turned her head back towards their son who was now starting to squirm in his sleep.

Shikamaru looked over at Temari who had ami close to her chest

"Is everything ok"shikamaru asked getting up and dusting the little blades of grass off of his pants

"Everything is fine"Temari said before she looked down at the small child

"Temari how much does your fan weigh"Shikamaru asked unlatching the fan off of his back and letting it land next to him

"About 10 lbs or more"Temari said raising her left brow"Why"

"Because I don't see why you carry the damn heavy thing"Shikamaru said running his hand through his hair

"Is that all you do, shikamaru"Temari said

"Well its about equal a troublesome fan that come with an troublesome woman"Shikamaru mumbled

"What did you say shikamaru"Temari said leaning off of the tree

"Did I sound like I said something"Shikamaru said sticking his hands in his pockets

"In about a couple of minutes I think we can start back walking again"Sasuke said getting up"In the mean time I'll go fill our containers"

Sasuke easily caught the containers that each one of them threw and he disappeared.

"Shikamaru can you hold Ami"Temari asked

"Sure"Shikamaru said

Shikamaru walked over to Temari and she placed Ami in his arms and then she disappeared

"Now where did she go"Shikamaru asked his self

Ami stirred in her father's arm like was in the arms of an stranger. She slowly opened her eyes,which was blue(Don't ask how I got blue I think my eyesight is deteriorating)She looked up at her father and placed a hand on his cheek and lightly hit his face a couple of times.

"What are you doing Ami"Shikamaru asked at Ami

She smiled at Shikamaru and then started hitting him again

Sakura watched as Ami hit shikamaru's cheek, a smile soon graced her face

"Their so cute"Sakura thought

Sasuke came back a couple of minutes later and Temari came back a little bit later and they all set out again.

~They will never know what was going to happen next !!!!! TBC~


End file.
